


Bruises

by 286474



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Oblivious Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/286474/pseuds/286474
Summary: When Harry starts to notice that Malfoy has bruises on him, he immediately decides it's his job to show the Wizarding World that they need to be nice to Malfoy.





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure why I wrote this, other than I was in an airplane and had some time and it's what came to mind. Hope you enjoy it.

"Have you two noticed anything odd lately, about Malfoy?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione as they sat down to lunch. 

"Odd?" Hermione asked, "How do you mean?" 

"You can't possibly think he's up to something again," Ron groaned with a roll of his eyes as he began loading his plate full of food. 

"Not up to something no." Harry said thoughtfully, "I just ran into him in the hallway and he looked rather... tousled." 

Hermione raised her eyebrows and gave Ron a knowing look, "Tousled how Harry?" 

"I dunno." Harry said, "Like maybe he'd been in a fight or something. I just worry that maybe someone's been bullying him. He's mostly alone except for Blaise and Theo, and he was a death eater. I just worry some people might be trying to pick fights with him instead of moving on." 

"Sounds like you've spent too much time looking at the ferret again Mate." Ron said, pointing a drumstick at Harry accusingly, "Just let it go. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself." 

Harry sat drumming his fingers on the table. After a few minutes of listening to Ron and Hermione discuss their plans to visit Hogsmeade the following weekend Harry interrupted, "what it I worked with him in potions today? Show people that I've moved on, maybe they'll move on too."

Ron looked at Harry as if about to argue before shrugging and returning his attention to his plate, "Do what you want Mate. Merlin knows what good it'll do you though." 

 

Harry was completely confident in his plan up until the moment he put his bag down on the other side of Malfoy's table. 

"Lost Potter?" Malfoy asked. 

Harry blinked at him before answering, "Just thought it'd be good to work with someone new, and you looked free." Harry smiled lamely. 

Malfoy eyed Harry suspiciously while Harry unpacked his supplies, "Did you get into a fight with Longbottom?" He asked. 

"Not that I know of." Harry looked over and smiled brightly. "So, shall we get to work?" 

Draco continued to look at Harry strangely for a moment before a slight grin came over his face. "Right then, good plan. Let's get started." Draco said cheerfully as he began to roll up his sleeves. 

Harry let out a slight yelp as he looked over at Draco's bare arms. 

"Oh," Draco said in mock shock, "I'm so sorry Potter, does the Dark Mark make you uncomfortable? I'd take it off, but it's kind of attached to my arm." 

"No" Harry said quietly. "Doesn't bother me at all." 

The two worked the rest of class in relative silence, Harry continuing to make furtive glances at Draco's arm and Draco pretending not to notice. Draco's mood continued to darken through class, and when their potion was finally done he pulled his sleeves down and started throwing things in his bag. "Well, this was certainly a fun experience Potter. Maybe we should try working together again in another 7 or 8 years." Draco growled. 

As Draco threw his bag over his shoulder Harry put his hand out to stop him from walking away, "Play a seekers game with me? Tomorrow afternoon?" He asked quickly, almost surprising himself. 

Draco pulled his head back, "Why?" He snapped. 

"I miss being a seeker. 8th years aren't allowed on the house teams, so I thought maybe you missed it too." 

Draco looked at Harry suspiciously again before making a curt nod, "Fine. Seekers game tomorrow at 4. See you then, Potter." He said before turning and leaving the room. 

"Satisfied?" Ron asked Harry as soon as they'd left the classroom.

"No," Harry replied, his voice so quiet it was practically a whisper, "he rolled up his sleeve and he had a set of fingerprint bruises on his arm. It looked like someone had dragging him. I think this is worse than I realized. People are actually hurting him."

"Harry," Hermione said tenderly, "don't you think you might be jumping to conclusions?" 

"No." Harry said firmly, "I didn't save his life in the room of requirements just to watch people hurt him now." 

"But you don't know anyone's hurting him." Ron said practically. 

"I don't have proof yet," Harry replied, "but I asked him to play a seekers game with me tomorrow." Harry shot them a grin, "don't worry, once people see Malfoy and I hanging out they'll be nice to him." 

Ron and Hermione shared a long look before Ron just shrugged and changed the subject to discuss their newest Defense Against the Dark Arts project. 

Harry's heart soared as he and Draco faced off on their brooms. The familiar adrenaline raced through Harry's blood as he let his competitive side take over. The two of them had always been able to fly circles around each other, both hyper aware of the other's position in a way they just _weren't_ with other team's seekers. Harry flew high to search for the snitch, circling the pitch lazily, he kept one eye on Draco the whole time. 

As Harry flew down closer to where Draco was making his own circles, Harry spotted the snitch hovering mere feet off the ground, and leaned low on his broom to race to it. Almost immediately, Draco was right next to him, speeding along at break-neck speeds, where Harry could almost feel Draco's body heat radiating next to him. Harry scooted higher on his broom, trying to throw his body weight forward to get to the snitch faster.  
Realizing he had miscalculated just a moment too late, Harry's broom started to flip him forward, sending him into a summersault. Harry jerked, feeling him body hit another solid body as he fell from his broom and knocked Draco down with him. The two landed with a thud on the cold ground, creating a pile of limbs with Harry slightly atop Draco. 

"Shit. Shit. You okay?" Harry asked worriedly as he scrambled off of Draco. 

Draco's eyes narrowed, "You did that on purpose." He accused, sitting up and running his hands over his robes to check for damages. 

"I swear I didn't." Harry put out a hand to pull Draco up. "I overshot myself there." 

Draco didn't respond, instead ignoring Harry's outstretched hand and pushing himself up before heading over to grab his broom from where it had fallen. 

"Malfoy, I mean it. It was an accident. I'm sorry." 

"It's fine Potter." Draco replied gruffly as he headed into the locker room. 

Harry walked over to his own fallen broom and picked it up, walking slowly to the locker room behind Draco. When Harry arrived Draco was already in the shower, and Harry walked over to try and apologize again. 

"Malfoy," Harry started, before becoming silent as Draco turned to stare at him. 

"Yes, Potter?" Draco asked exasperated. 

"I just..." Harry stopped, struggling to find the words to continue. He stared at Draco's chest, covered in crisscrossed scars. Harry followed the map of scars down, to where he noticed two sickle sized bruises on Draco's hipbone. Harry gulped loudly, his mouth suddenly dry, "I just wanted to make sure you're okay." 

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm fine Potter. It was hardly even a fall."

Harry finally looked up at Draco's face, "Would you tell me if you weren't?" 

"Yes, Potter. I'd tell you. Now I'm fine, I'm going to get back to my shower and then I'm going back to my room. Have a nice night." 

Harry nodded, "You too Malfoy. I'll see you soon. Let's have a drink at the three broomsticks tomorrow!"

Draco shot Harry an incredulous look before returning to his shower, ignoring Harry as completely as he could. 

 

"You invited The ferret to go to Hogsmeade with us?! Are you barmy?" Ron asked that night back in the common room. 

"You don't understand guys, he had deep purple bruises on his _hips_. Something is obviously going on and I just need to figure out what." Harry said with irritation as he looked through the Marauder's Map, trying to find Draco's footprints. 

"I'm just saying, that sounds like an odd place for random bruises Harry. I think there's probably a perfectly good explanation for this and it's likely none of your business." Hermione snapped in exasperation. 

"What good explanation could there be for bruises?" 

"Well. They could be hickeys." Ron said cautiously. 

"Hickeys?" Harry asked angrily, his voice raising three octaves to a shrill whine, "Malfoy is appearing covered in bruises and you want to just dismiss them as hickeys?"

"Harry,” Hermione said calmly, in a soothing voice, "It's okay. Maybe we're wrong. We just don't want you rushing into saving Malfoy if he doesn't actually need to be saved." 

"You know what?" Harry said, pointing at the map where Draco was being backed into a corner by Blaise, "I think he does need to be saved. I think that the other Slytherins are hurting him to secure their place on the pecking order, and I'm not going to stand for it." Harry threw his invisibility cloak around his shoulders and stormed out of the common room before Ron or Hermione had a chance to object. 

Harry pulled off his cloak as he approached to door of the deserted classroom. A quick look at the map showed that Draco was still backed into a corner with Blaise in front of him, causing Harry to see red. Drawing his wand, he spelled open the door and strode in, "Get away from him Blaise." Harry said in outrage as he turned to face the corner he knew Blaise and Draco were in. 

What Harry saw was much different than what he had imagined. Instead of Blaise threatening and squeezing Draco so hard he would bruise, Blaise was on his knees in front of Draco, with Draco's pants around his ankles and his hands in Blaise's hair as Blaise quickly released his mouth from around Draco's hard cock. 

"Potter. What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Draco screeched as he pulled his trousers up, turning to buckle them. 

"I. Uh. Well. You see…” Harry stared, unable to form words, "I was under the impression that Blaise was holding you down or something and you might need help." Harry stuttered out, his face turning a deep red. 

Blaise laughed lightly, "You know Potter, I may not give the best blowjobs in the world but I'd like to think they don't actually count as torture."

"But. But what about all the bruises? The fingerprint ones on your arm and the bright ones on your hip." Harry asked, continuing to stare at Draco without even a sidelong look of acknowledgement to Blaise. 

Draco stared at Harry furiously, "I don't have to explain my sex life to you Potter, but if you're really that concerned I can assure you they were all received while I was an eager participant."

Harry felt his blush flush all the way up to his ears, "I see. Well... I'm sorry for interrupting." Harry turned to run before he was suddenly halted. 

"Wait. Potter. Don't go." Blaise said suddenly. 

"W-w-what? Why?" Harry stammered, turning back to face them. 

"Yes, Zabini. Why shouldn't Potter go? Been dreaming of having the chosen cock up your ass and finally think this is the right opportunity?" Draco spat. 

"Not me," Blaise said with a grin, "But I think you might have a good chance. This," Blaise slowly started stroking Draco's dick, "hasn't gone down since Potter walked in. In fact, I'd say it's even harder."

"That's ridiculous," Draco almost moaned out, "I don't want Potter."

"Really?" Blaise taunted, "Because I think Potter wants you." 

Draco looked up to see Harry biting his lower lip, eyeing Draco and Blaise appraisingly, his trousers tenting obviously. 

Harry tried to shake himself out of his lust-driven state. Finally, blinking, he stuttered out, "Sorry. I'm sorry. I should go." 

"Draco, how about you show Potter just how welcome he is here." Blaise said firmly to Draco. 

Draco shot Blaise a scathing look, but excitement was racing through his blood. Draco walked over to Harry and slowly knelt before him, mouthing at the hardness in Harry's trousers before looking up, "Tell me no if you don't want this." 

"I. Uh. Merlin" Harry closed his eyes and gulped, "I want you Draco." Harry's denial wouldn't make it through his lips as he saw the blond beneath him. 

Draco slowly grabbed the buckle of Harry's trousers, undoing them and sliding them to the floor. Draco began to mouth at Harry through his pants, making his cock wet though the thin fabric. As Harry grew in Draco's mouth, Draco sucked softly on Harry's tip. 

"Fuck, Draco. You're amazing." Harry groaned as he wrapped his fingers in Draco's hair. 

"That's the second time you called me Draco. Watch it Potter, I may start to think I mean something to you, between the random stalking and the being on a first name basis" Draco grinned as he pulled Harry's pants down, exposing his dripping member. 

"Merlin Draco, that mouth means everything to me right now," Harry shuttered as Draco swallowed him down. 

Draco hummed as he took Harry down his throat, reveling in the heat of Harry's erection. Draco put his hands on Harry's hips, pulling Harry further down until Draco's lips were pressed against Harry's soft curls. 

Harry moaned loudly, "Please don't stop." 

Draco continued to suck on Harry, reaching his hand around he began to caress Harry's balls. Harry's hands began to pull harder at Draco's hair as Draco sped up his pace. 

Draco sucked hard on Harry's tip, letting his tongue tease the opening of Harry's slit. Harry's hips jerked forward and he moaned. 

"You need to pull off. -gonna cum" Harry said with a strangled gasp. 

Draco shook his head, opening his mouth lightly and blowing a cool stream of air onto Harry's heavy erection before pushing forward and swallowing Harry back to the root. 

Harry lost all control, grabbing at Draco's hair and fucking himself into Draco's wet mouth. He finally let up with a long groan as his cock emptied into Draco's waiting mouth. Harry watched as Draco swallowed before pulling off Harry's cock and turning. 

"That the kind of welcome you wanted me to give him Blaise?" Draco said seductively before darting his head around to realize Blaise was nowhere to be found. 

"He's gone." Harry said slowly, coming down from his stupor. All the sudden Harry's eyes flew open, "Shit! Shit! He's gone. Your boyfriend. Fuck. I just let you give me a fucking blowjob in front of your fucking boyfriend." 

Draco looked at Harry contemplatively for a moment, his expression unreadable "He's not my boyfriend." Draco said finally. "We've just been fooling around together this term."

"Oh." Harry responded lamely. "I. Uh." Harry sat on a desk, lost for words. "I didn't mean for that to happen." 

"Figured you didn't." Draco said dismissively, turning his face away from Harry. 

"I've never done that before." Harry said slowly. 

"With another bloke?" Draco asked, looking at Harry questioningly. 

Harry looked up, his eyes briefly meeting Draco's before turning away, "With anyone. Actually." He said shyly. 

"Oh." Draco took a step back surprised. 

"I. Uh. It was brilliant." Harry said, his voice clouded with wonder. 

"Thanks." Draco looked at Harry for a moment, "It doesn't mean you're gay you know. If you're worried about that."

Harry looked at Draco, startled, "I. I think I am though. Gay."

"Oh." Draco's eyes widened, a small smirk on his face. "That's fine too, you know."

"Yeah." Harry looked at Draco contemplatively, after a moment he asked "So you're not getting dragged around by angry students who are threatening you or hurting you?" 

Draco laughed lightly, "No. all bruises were created in pursuit of a good time..." Draco's smile melted away and his tone turned cold, "So is that why you've been following me around and inviting me to do things with you?" 

"Oh." Harry frowned slightly, "yeah, I guess it was." 

Draco breathed in before nodding his head curtly, "Well. I'm gonna head off to bed then. Thank you for your concern but it was misplaced." Draco turned and put his hand on the door. 

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed, "What about you?" 

"What about me what?" Draco asked in confusion. 

Harry gestured lamely in the direction of Draco's trousers, "I, uh. You didn't cum." 

Draco gave Harry a bitter smile, "First one's on the house, no payback necessary." 

"But-"

"-It's fine Potter." Draco opened the door. "Goodnight." 

Harry sat in confusion for a moment before wrestling his pants and trousers back up. He stayed in a daze all the way back up to Gryffindor tower, finally collapsing into bed. 

 

“Guys. I think I figured something out last night.” Harry announced as he sat down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione. 

“Was it that you’ve been in love with Draco Malfoy since we were 11 and that’s why you can’t stop following him around?” Ron asked grumpily as he reached for breakfast. 

Harry’s face flushed and his mouth opened but no sound came out. 

“Oh Harry!” Hermione exclaimed, “Was it actually?”

Harry looked up at Hermione, “So you two aren’t mad? That I like Malfoy? That I’m gay?”

Ron put his arm around Harry’s shoulder, “Listen mate, we’ve been your friend through years of stupid decisions and a war. If you want to be with Malfoy, you go right on ahead.”

Harry looked up with a grin, “Thanks guys!” 

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table, trying to catch Draco's eye. When Draco finally looked over, Harry smiled at him. Draco looked around confused before grimacing at Harry. 

Harry frowned. "I might still need to figure that out with him though." 

Draco got up from the table flanked by Theo and Blaise and headed up the doors to leave for Hogsmeade. Harry quickly stood and raced after Draco, catching them if the courtyard, "What time are we meeting up for that drink today?" He asked breathlessly. 

Theo and Blaise raised an eyebrows and looked at Draco, but Draco didn't even stop, "Can't. Sorry. Banned for life. Turns out they don't take kindly to using unforgiveables on the staff there." He said dismissively, head facing down. 

"Oh." Harry said, "The Hogs Head then? 

"I'd love to, but I once tried to kill the owner's brother and I imagine he wouldn't take kindly to me either." 

Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Well then, where would you like to go for that drink?" 

Draco looked up at Harry and glared, "There's no need, remember? You've discovered I'm not some damsel in need of saving, and you can go back to pretending I don't exist." 

"Malfoy," Harry started crossly, before being quickly cut off. 

"-Oh, it's back to Malfoy is it? Probably for the best then." Draco said bitterly as he turned and walked faster, Theo lengthening his strides to keep up. 

Blaise put a hand on Harry's shoulder to stop him from going after Draco, "Give up. You're not going to get anywhere arguing with him when he's in a stint like this." 

Harry sighed, "Well, he's always in a mood when I'm around so I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do." 

"Depends what you want from him." Blaise said with a shrug. 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. 

"I mean, if you’re regretting last night and want to tell him it was a mistake, I’d recommend just leaving it be. He’s already pretty sure that’s how you’re feeling. If you think that last night was amazing and you wanted to see where things would go, then I’d recommend you keep trying.”

Harry looked thoughtfully at Blaise for a moment before nodding. “Right. Thanks for that.” Harry said before taking off after Draco with a sprint. 

“Yo. Malfoy. One last thing.” Harry hollered. 

“What’s that Potter?” Malfoy asked, his eyes glinting.

Harry pulled Draco towards him, pressing their foreheads together, “Tell me no if you don’t want this.”

Draco startled and began to pull his head back before making contact with Harry’s green eyes, “I want this.” He choked. 

Harry smiled and closed the gap between their mouths, pressing his lips against Draco’s and kissing him thoroughly. Draco sat there hesitantly as Harry wrapped his hands in Draco’s hair, and started nudging Draco further into the kiss with his lips. Suddenly, snapping into motion, Draco grabbed Harry around the waist and opened his mouth to the kiss. 

The two sat there kissing for few minutes before a gentle coughing broke them apart. 

“So.” Blaise said, “Are Theo and I dismissed so you two can have that date?”

Draco smiled up at them, “Yeah, I suppose I’m going to go get a drink with Potter after all.” He said with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! Please let me know know what you think!


End file.
